


Discretion is Advised

by Angelgod187



Series: The Davis Investigation (Part 1) [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Deep Throating, Just smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Petting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Switching, Vibrators, distractions are needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelgod187/pseuds/Angelgod187
Summary: “You’ve been so good today,” Nines said softly. “I’m going to reward you now. Would you like that?”Gavin nodded, glancing down at his attachment before their eyes met again.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: The Davis Investigation (Part 1) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> I hope y'all liked the last chapter! Hope you'll be ready for more after this little interstitial *Evil laugh* This whole story will basically be straight smut. So if that isn't really your thing, I respect that. Might as well skip this whole story. 
> 
> Any who, this work was beta'd by the absolutely wonderful [WickedWon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWon/pseuds/WickedWon) please go check out their stuff too!

Nines was three days into protective services, waiting for Hank's call.

None of the bodies returned out of state, keeping the FBI at bay, for now. Hank and Connor were back together, tasked with gathering an internal task force and coming up with a plan for catching this group. Nines knew it took time for these things to come together but there was something close to impatience building in his processors. In the meantime two cops, one in a standard black and white and another undercover, waited in cars downstairs. They watched the apartment at all times, a quick ping from Nines is all it would take for them to storm the building. 

After the first day of hovering, Nines put Gavin to work. He currently sat between Nines’ legs, a beautiful cock warmer. Nines pet him, mindlessly watching the tv but not listening. He left it on so Gavin had something else to focus on, to keep his mind turning and distracted. Anytime Gavin got that distant glassy look, Nines grabbed his hair and fucked hard into his throat. It was a distraction for them both, passing the time along. 

Nines was pushing him to his limits, forcing Gavin to pat his leg every time to calm Nines enough to catch a breath. Nines had cum three times already, attachment always ready to go. Gavin had only cum once, his cock still caged and clearly uncomfortable, his spent dry on the hardwood floor. Gavin hadn’t pushed away, his non-vocal ‘blue’. He was being very good, letting Nines man handle him like this. 

Gavin was starting to get that lost puppy pinch of the brows that preludes the glassy far away look. Nines’ eyes darted down to the man resting against his inner thigh, puffy red lips wrapped around his attachment. Gavin wasn’t paying attention. A micro expression and a minor shift of his body was a clear sign to Nines. 

He grabbed Gavin’s hair, who sucked in a quick breath in preparation for a brutal face fucking. Instead, Nines pulled him all the way off. Gavin’s lips popped off, chin a wash of his own saliva slipping out before the human could catch it. Alarmed green met calm ice blue. 

“Go to the bathroom, Gavin”

“No, I’m fine,” Gavin said, hand reaching out to grab Nines to align himself back down. Nines scooted away, pulling his hair a little harder. 

“That wasn’t a question. Go to the bathroom and grab a glass of water while you’re up. Then come back and bend over the side of the couch. Understand?”

Gavin swallowed, nodding. He obediently got on unsteady feet, padding off to the bathroom. Nines waited a beat after the bathroom door closed. 

Outfitted with the best stealth technology invented, he snuck into the bedroom, past the en-suite bathroom and got to the bedside table. He grabbed the fleshlight with the vibrating attachment, the chastity cage key and the handcuffs. 

He snuck back to the couch, hiding the objects against his thigh. Gavin reappeared, crossing to the kitchen. He got two glasses of water down, his body responding well to the replenished fluids. Gavin placed the glass in the dishwasher, glancing up with a blush. 

“Can I eat something?” He asked shyly. 

“Of course, Gavin. You don’t have to ask for something like that.”

“Just something quick,” Gavin said, opening up the pantry door and grabbing a wrapped peanut bar. He wolfed it down in three quick bites, throwing the crinkly plastic away. 

His blush increased as he finished, eyeing the side of the couch. He made his way over without Nines needing to prompt him. His whole face, even the top of his chest, a brilliant cherry red. He slowly bent over, nearly able to kiss Nines. His arms supported him, though they were shaking already from disuse. 

Nines slowly reached up, cupping his human’s cheek. He swiped his thumb over the now dry chin, still seeing trace amounts of saliva Gavin missed. “You’ve been so good today,” Nines said softly. “I’m going to reward you now. Would you like that?”

Gavin nodded, glancing down at his attachment before their eyes met again. 

He grabbed the items hidden from Gavin, laying them out on the cushion between his arms. Gavin crosses his legs seeing the vibrator, groaning. “Oh fuck, seriously?”

“You don’t seem to mind finishing in your cage,” Nines observed, cocking his head to add to the affect. “So I’m going to force one more out of you while you’re in it. One with the sleeve. And one with my own attachment. Does that sound ok?”

Gavin’s arms nearly gave out, but he nodded fervently, head hanging between his shoulders. Nines smiled, lifting Gavin by his chin, kissing him deeply. They both groaned, worked up from the hours of play throughout the day.

“I’m going to destroy your ability to think,” Nines promised. Gavin nodded again, sloppily trying to lean in for another kiss. Nines couldn’t deny him, giving in for a quick few seconds before separating. 

Nines grabbed the bullet vibrator, leaving the other items where they were. Gavin groaned again, throwing his face against the back of the couch to hide himself, already overwhelmed. Nines smiled to himself, coming around his human. He forced Gavin’s right leg up into the arm of the sofa, giving him access to everything. 

Gavin’s cock was an angry maroon color, tip pressed into the hole at an angle. Even after relieving himself, he was hard. Nines flipped the vibrator on and stuck it right at the circle tip, right against Gavin’s gland. 

Gavin bucked, trying to get away from the intense stimulation, only to back into Nines’ unmoving form. He whimpered, hands grasping at anything to hold himself together. Nines watched his human closely, assuring himself that Gavin was in no real pain or danger. Slowly, he moved the vibrator down one of the arms of the cage, heading for Gavin’s balls. Gavin moaned, back arching to the waves racking through him. Nines couldn’t help but run his hand down his lovers back, appreciating the curve. 

At the last ring of green metal brushing up against his human’s tightening balls, Nines removed the vibrator, only to shove it against Gavin’s taint. Gavin howled. Balls drawing up at the unexpected vibrations. 

“N-N-Nines!” Gavin warned, reaching behind himself blindly. This wouldn’t be enough to get him off, and that was the point.

Gavin started to grind after thirteen seconds, frustrated the vibrations weren’t hitting quite where he needed them to. Nines kept the vibrator still, watching his human’s frustration. Too far gone to understand anything other than bringing himself pleasure. Gavin lifted himself up using his raised leg, getting the vibrator back on his cage, and somehow right between his balls. 

He humped against the vibrator and consequently, Nines’ hand. Still not moving, the android watched, enraptured as his human pushed himself over the edge. 

Gavin groaned loudly into the back cushion of the couch, cum splattering lifelessly on the floor. Nines gave him only a few more seconds of the stimulation before removing his hand and the vibrator. Gavin sagged forward, straddling the couch in the process. His position not too far off from what he had in mind, Nines’ didn’t say anything. 

Nines stood, setting the vibrator down on the coffee table to be cleaned later. Pivoting he ran one hand up and down Gavin’s back while reaching for the chastity key that slipped between the arm of the sofa and cushion when he moved. He peeled Gavin off the back, taking on his dead weight.

“You did a great job,” Nines praised against his ear, kissing his temple where an LED would be. “So good for me, thank you.”

Gavin groaned a little, shifting the cage. His cock was starting to turn closer to purple with all the captured blood. Taking pity and knowing Gavin didn't have much longer in the cage, he quickly released his human from his chastity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines captured Gavin’s blown out eyes and without breaking eye contact, let a string of his analyzing fluid drip down to supplement as lube. Gavin watched the fluid, hypnotized. 
> 
> “Oh fuck, Nines, that’s so fucking hot,” Gavin whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines swap positions in this little segment, so have fun with that!

Gavin’s deep sigh of relief was quickly followed by an oversensitive hiss. Nines needed to get the blood moving again, stroking at the still hard cock. Gavin pawed at his hand half heartedly. It wasn’t the normal harsh treatment, a slow loving even stroke. Nines didn’t stop, watching the cock in his hand return to a better color slowly. Gavin didn’t soften.

Nines switched hands, reaching down for the fleshlight vibrator combination he found in his research. This particular toy was expensive, but the play was always amazing. Gavin was very responsive to the simulation it gave him. Nines not having any orifice but his mouth for Gavin to use, it left them with a limited number of options. This was only pulled out when Gavin was doing a good job. 

Nines captured Gavin’s blown out eyes and without breaking eye contact, let a string of his analyzing fluid drip down to supplement as lube. Gavin watched the fluid, hypnotized. 

“Oh fuck, Nines, that’s so fucking hot,” Gavin whispered, watching it continue through and to the bottom. “I love you so much.”

“I love you more,” Nines promised, unable to hold back the needy kiss he captured Gavin in. Gavin didn’t protest, instead the human reached up and grabbed at the hairs at the nape of his neck, locking them together. When this toy was out, Nines conceded his more dominant persona, giving Gavin’s own alpha reign free. 

“Back up a little,” Nines said, getting an idea. He was sure it was going to work, a little excited to see Gavin’s reaction. 

Gavin backed up off the arm of the couch, a little bewildered. Fleshlight properly lubed, Nines fit it between his legs, straddling the sofa arm himself. His attachment brushed against his chest, adding to the excitement. Looking over his shoulder, he was pleased to see Gavin’s expression. He was struck dumb, immediately understanding what it was Nines wanted. 

“Oh fuck, yes.” Gavin got up right behind him, kissing his shoulders and neck. “God, thank you for giving me this android,” the human muttered, lining himself up with the sleeve. Nines felt him sink in, hitting right up against the base of his own attachment. 

Gavin’s arms came around Nines, caging him in, making the much taller android feel small. Nines curled in on himself, letting Gavin get what he wanted from him. Gavin thrust slowly, stomach slapping against Nine’s curved ass as he picked up speed.

Nines had to remind himself to turn the vibrator on. Gavin stuttered, pulling himself off for a moment. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. You need to warn me,” Gavin hissed, holding the base of his dick to stave off his orgasm. “I don’t want to finish too fast.”

“You’ve cum twice today, Gavin,” Nines recalled laying himself down across the sofa, trying to tempt his human back. “You can last.”

“That’s fucking low,” Gavin insisted, even as he came back to the arm, bumping up against Nines to get to the sleeve under him. “You know i can’t stop with you.” 

Nines gave a breathy moan, emulating the sounds he’d heard in both his research and Gavin. The sounds hit its target, Gavin giving a little growl above him, not dissimilar to the one Nines himself let slip in the throws of passion. 

Even with the sleeve vibrating at the lowest, Gavin set a harsh pace for himself, driving as quickly over the edge as possible. Nines was taken by surprise when Gavin grabbed his hips, thrusts becoming erratic. Gavin laid down over him, biting at his shoulder. 

“Gonna fill you up,” Gavin growled into his ear. Nines moaned, preconstruction software helpfully filling in from the internet what it was like. He turned the settings up on the vibrator, shoving Gavin off the cliff. 

Gavin pulled Nines’ hips back, pinning him as he came in the sleeve. He quickly backed out, the vibrations too much. Nines sat there for a moment, trying to shut off the preconstruction of Gavin’s warm cum slipping down his non-existent taint and balls. 

“Shit, you ok?” Gavin asked, hand running up from Nines’ ass up to his shoulder. 

“Software ran away from me,” Nines admitted, sitting up. He took the vibrator full of his cum and slipped it on around his own attachment. Gavin groaned, eyes locked on him. Nines turned it up to max again, feeling the vibrations from the crown of his head to his toes. He came quickly, quietly wishing he could have produced something as well. A mix of his and Gavin’s. 

He turned the vibrator off, slowly removing it from around the attachment. 

“Can I suck it off of you?” Gavin asked, eyes still locked over the sheen of white. 

Nines stood, placing the sleeve next to its fellow vibrator. “Or I can use it as lube?”

Gavin battled for a moment till he grunted in frustration. “Fine.” He sat down on the couch, knees wide, back to Nines. He reached around, pulling a single cheek to the side. As much an invitation as Nines needed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you want me to suck you off or do you want to wank?”
> 
> “What kinda question is that?”

Nines lined up behind Gavin, shoving himself in with little grace. Gavin moaned, soft cock starting to chub. Rather than being rough though, Nines slowed this down, unsure in himself of what Gavin wanted. Gavin was rightfully worried about what Nines was about to go through with the sting operation. Reasonably, though at a very low probability, this could be their last time together. If his human wanted it sweet and slow, he would be more than willing to give it to him. 

“God, please don’t go slow now,” Gavin begged, looking over his shoulder, trying to grind back against his android.

“Wouldn’t plan on it,” Nines lied. If there was one thing he loved about Gavin, it was that he knew what he liked and knew how to get it. Nines picked up the pace from there. 

Gavin grit his teeth, taking the fucking like a good human. Nines used his points of contact to force Gavin back against him, leaving him no chance of escape. Nines paused, getting his feet up on the sofa that protested loudly taking on the whole of his weight along with Gavin’s. 

“Break this fucking thing,” Gavin demanded hoarse and breathless. Nines couldn’t agree more. He slipped back into Gavin, far more brutal that he normally was. He didn’t hold back, throwing his android power into each thrust. Gavin was crying into the couch, trying his hardest to hold himself together. 

Nines removed the hand from Gavin’s hair, instead putting it to work. He started spanking Gavin, hard. Gavin arched, freeing his head from the cushions, he cried out into the apartment. Nines documented each hand print into his protected hard drive, sticking the last five hours in there as well. If anything were to happen tomorrow, he still wanted to be able to recall his love for his partner and how well they fit in moments like this. 

The thoughts swirling around his processors, coupled with the tight feedback loop from the attachment, sent Nines over the edge. He rutted up against Gavin’s prostate, trying to force him to cum before he stilled, growling out his release. 

Gavin pawed at the cushions, rivers of tears from his eyes fresh with frustration. Nines didn’t let him move more than his arms, throwing Gavin against the back of the couch. 

“Oh, fuck, please, Nines!” Gavin turned around, grabbing at his flushed cock as Nines backed off.

“Do you want me to suck you off or do you want to wank?”

“What kinda question is that?” Gavin demanded, grabbing for him in desperation. Nines smiled, falling to his knees. Gavin sat up, grabbing for Nines’ hair. Nines slapped his aggression away. “My terms or your hand.”

Gavin fisted his hands, digging them into his forehead in frustration. “Fuck me, please, please, please, Nines,” he panted. “I was so close.”

Taking pity, Nines took the whole of him in one go. Gavin arched, thrusting up into his mouth. Nines took a hold of his hips, almost like a toy, he was in complete control of his human’s pleasure. Gavin cried out above him, legs, arms and breathing shaky and erratic. The loud telling groan was all the warning he got, Nines’ sensors flooded with his human’s semen.

Nines stayed there, their roles reversed from only an hour ago. Gavin’s cock softened in his mouth, Gavin’s breathing slowly coming back to him. Nines sucked him one last time, his human julting at the sudden stimulation. 

“Oh fuck you,” Gavin said, voice with no bite to it. Nines smirked, mouth clean before he got up to reach his lovers lips. Gavin kissed him back, moaning into his mouth. 

“Go start the shower, I’ll be in a moment,” Nines said, patting Gavin’s ribcage lightly. He nodded, standing on wobbly legs. 

Nines laughed to himself, having completely forgotten about the handcuffs in the middle of it all. The pair had slid down, the sofa trying to eat them. Oh well, no harm done. 

A call suddenly popped up on his HUD. Nines’ Thirium pump fluttered in anticipation seeing Hank’s caller ID.

“Hello?” Nines answered. 

“We are getting the last of the details together,” Hank started, jumping right in. “Be ready in two days. We’ll debrief you and then set a real date. Sounds good?”

“Yes. Thank you, Lieutenant.”

“Thank me when all this shit is over,” Hank groused before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
